


【ND】沉浸式体验

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: 你的暗恋对象睡隔壁你却天天做春梦是什么滋味？
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), ND - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	【ND】沉浸式体验

尼禄把手里最后一点芝士热狗肠啃完之后，妮可就像见到了偶像一样激动地直拍他的肩膀，震得他噎了一下。

“嘿你看！sns上已经有消息了，但丁又回来教课了，我都说我昨天没有看错眼啦！”尼禄白了她一眼赶紧去拿桌上的冰可乐，想装作毫不在意但没坚持两秒就拿过手机瞟了几眼论坛。

那些但丁的小粉丝通常都是低年级的新生，特别是本专业的学生，春季的第一学期没有赶上但丁的课都在哀嚎连天。但丁作为学校里的流动教师，每年总会有几个月出差去别的学校礼尚往来地教教课，无非是一种交际手段，毕竟在他的课时里阶梯教室的位子永远都是坐满的。

本专业的和选修来的，挤破脑袋抢来课只为了来看看这位不按常理出牌的老师。

截图里教学楼回廊出现的一抹红色，艳丽又惹眼，拍的时候有些手抖以至于但丁的脸被糊掉了。尼禄怎么会不熟悉这个身影，这个跟他顽固的穿着死板的父亲截然不同，天天都变着法子套上鲜艳的红皮外套和厚跟鞋来上课的叔叔，这会儿又张扬地出现在了学校。

而他却还在为后天的模拟测验犯着愁，出卷的人是维吉尔，监考的人也是他。

他好不容易第二学期自己搬出来住了结果还是要在学校低头不见抬头见，只因为升学的时候他一赌气选了维吉尔负责的专业。

尼禄也不是很在意学文学理，当然他还是倾于文学系的，不然这会儿他应该也会坐在但丁的教室里，而不是也像个傻乎乎的家伙跟着挤破头报上了选修课。

“所以？他今天上课了？”他嘴里应和妮可，寻思着要不要去抢下午图书馆的位子，妮可只会临时抱佛脚，现在这个点甚至不在意哪本教材是考题范围。

“哥们，我也是理工系的，他是你亲叔叔你怎么消息比我还落后？”

“你认真的吗，我都搬出来多久了。”他怎么会在课余时间和维吉尔联系，他甚至没有但丁的联系电话。

“你是说……但丁和维吉尔现在还住一起？！还有没有，多来点。”他的损友已经竖起了八卦的耳朵，而尼禄已经烦躁地把嘴里的碎冰咬得嘎吱作响。

迟来的秋天没有带走恼人的炎热，反而多了一丝聒噪，正如他耳边滔滔不绝的追问。

直到接近下次饭点，图书馆里的人见多不见少，他把这周的课表调出来看了一眼，标记了红色的选修课程都在周五，这意味他可以在见到但丁之前好好把他的习题给解决掉。

他并不是想有多期待，在那个空旷的大教室里，他会依自己的性子选一个靠中间后排的位子，漫不经心地托腮把课本立在桌上，视线却在茫茫人群中刚好和那双细长的眼睛对上，他像是被捕捉到，然后那个靠在讲台边上悠哉讲课的男人会直面递给他一个微笑，目光却始终落在他身上——

尼禄的耳后根就涨红了起来，他不想承认自己会为一个特殊的待遇而感到沾沾自喜，所以他显得很焦躁，恼羞成怒这个词就再适合不过。

他对但丁抱有的幻想不止一点两点。

不再同住一个屋檐下后直至今日他已经很久没有见过但丁了，随着时间的推移奇怪的念头有了逐渐的消散，却在这瞬间打回了原型。于是他愤愤地在回公寓的路上叫了一份大份夏威夷披萨和一大杯冰块加量的可乐。

而当手机被电话震动，荧屏上显示了维吉尔的名字时，尼禄满是疑惑地皱着眉头，他一时找不到餐巾纸了，就随意把手指的油抹在体恤上。本以为会是什么差遣的要事（他的父亲一向不擅长问候他的事，即使是通过电话）结果通过电波传达过来的不是维吉尔的声音。

“喂，是尼禄吗？我是但丁。”

他愣是没想到会以这种形式与但丁说上第一句话，可乐见了底，只剩下没被嚼碎的冰块。特意打来的一通电话内容是但丁打算借住尼禄租的公寓一阵子，一回来学校的安排就让他忙里忙外，几乎是没有了早退的时间。

斯巴达的老房子是独栋别墅，并且不在市区，要回去一趟至少要耗费个把小时。

“……维吉尔不能接你回去吗？”他迟迟地回答，说完就咬着舌头后悔了，但丁的语气讲得很轻松，但却有点迟疑，像是在顾虑他。

“缘由有点多，你就……当我们吵架了吧。”得了吧，他明明知道他不喜欢兄弟俩的吵架行为，在家时的冷战还常常波及到他。

尼禄故意装作考虑了很久，压在舌头底下的话才终于放了出来，直到通话结束了，他才感觉到自己的心跳没由来地在加快，烦人的燥热又来了。

* * *

于是他甚至没能熬到周五的测试就在自己的公寓门口和但丁久违地会了面。但丁没带多少行李，说是东西都放办公室了，他今天穿了件短款的皮夹克，白皙的裤子和短靴衬得他的身材很好，尼禄支支吾吾应和了两声，扭开了上锁的大门。

虽说是单人用的私人公寓，但该有的家具都很齐全，平时的客厅不会堆积什么杂物和垃圾，但昨天的披萨盒子愣是被他遗忘在了餐桌上。他赶忙收进袋子去走廊扔掉了。

“那个logo，是隔壁街区新开的披萨店吧，我还没来得及吃过。”但丁眼尖地发现了，并表现出颇大的兴趣，“味道怎么样？”

“还可以……就是里肌火腿烤得有些焦了。”他很努力地回忆了昨天的味道。

“好极了！那你不介意我们晚饭叫趟披萨吧，我从那边回来都没有好好吃过一次。”但丁还是很信任尼禄的评价，再早一些年纪时他几乎都在陪着但丁品尝各种口味的披萨，演变到后来他已经可以不动声色地替但丁叫一份不要橄榄芝士双倍的披萨了。

但丁不知从哪掏出了外卖单的菜单，心情很好地拨通了外送电话。

有那么一瞬间他觉得自己回到了和但丁两人生活的日子，在维吉尔还没有回来的时候。

但丁对他真的很好，能给维吉尔所没有的温柔与关怀，他还曾傻乎乎地质问他是不是才是自己的父亲。希望但丁已经把这种往年糗事给忘光了，如果再问他，他会不希望他是自己的父亲。

“这是什么，模拟测试的习题？”但丁的声音从而耳后边传来，带着一点毛乎乎的触感，他被吓了一跳，想起来刚才的安静来源于但丁跑去洗澡了。他愣愣地让但丁抽走了习题，只听到嘀嘀咕咕几句，“听说这门课也是维吉尔来教？可怜的小孩，是我打死都不想听他教课，肯定很枯燥。”

他的叔叔又在见缝插针地说他父亲的坏话了。

“还行吧，我勉强能跟上……怎么了？”他见但丁一直盯着他不说话，洗完澡后的他还带着湿漉漉的气息，借给他的棉质衬衣松松地套在他身上，被发间滴落的水滴弄湿了一小块。他闻到了熟悉的沐浴液香，都是他在用的。

“没什么，我想着你应该有多一床被子让我在沙发睡觉吧。”但丁笑道。

“什么？沙发？不！我不能让你睡沙发，我是说……”

“可这间房子里好像没有第二个可以睡的地方，你是要我跟你挤一个床吗，我也不介意，我睡姿还是挺好的。”

这下他想起来忘了什么事了，在但丁真的打算和他同床共枕之前跳起来把原先堆成杂物房的客房给清了出来，他不知道自己刚才是不是又脸红了，但丁在逗他的手段上还是那么直接，只因他次次都会乖乖上当。

“好吧，看来还是有可以睡的地方的，我还挺怀念你小的时候做噩梦老想挤上我的床睡觉的样子，明明很怕又不敢说地钻进我的被窝。”

“嘿，够了！我现在已经十九岁了，别再提十年前的事了好吗。”尼禄脸上写着羞耻与窘迫，而但丁却乐此不疲。

“时候不早了，为了避免你睡过头起不来赶紧去睡觉吧，要是熬夜的话我可不叫你起床。”他用一副很了解青春期少年行为的口气说道，在揉乱尼禄蓬松的头发后迅速溜进了客房，留下尼禄和做不进去的试题眼瞪眼。

最后他还是晚睡了，等到整个房子里没有了任何动静，寂静沉淀在每个角落里，他在床上辗转反侧，弄得被子发出摩擦的声音，他不免回忆起晚上的事，在但丁偷偷靠近他的时候，他闻到的不仅是沐浴液的味道，还有但丁自身的气味，蒸腾的水汽里有股湿润的气息，让滑过锁骨的水滴慢慢流进衣领的沟壑里，他的衣服好像有点微妙的不合身，至少自己穿的时候不会……不会把胸衬得这么明显。

他觉得下身有些燥热了，最后还是不自觉地把手伸进了解开的裤带里，把头倒在柔软的枕头里寻求慰藉。他在回忆那股熟悉的味道，甚至想舔掉那个光滑皮肤上的汗液，但丁的胸看上去总是那么大，永远会把领口给撑开露出令人遐想的部分，那个湿漉漉的声音就像是传在他耳  
边，带着喘息的热气扑在他的耳朵上，用舌头把他的耳廓弄得湿滑，把傲人的胸脯蹭上前来和他说尼禄快点进来，堵住他还在流水的——

尼禄几乎是头皮发麻地射了出来，短暂的虚脱感让他感到更加的不真实，他盯着连接着隔壁房间的墙面，心情很差地去够着床头边的纸巾盒。

在他还在为同居第一天便忍不住手淫的情形感到懊恼时，他甚至没想到当晚自己还能做春梦。他都十九岁了，遐想不过分，但怎么也不会想到会梦到自己在上自己的叔叔。

那个脾气很好的男人软软地躺着任他把舌头伸进去搅动分泌过量的唾液，嗯，里面还能尝到今晚吃的披萨的味道，今晚加的芝士是三倍量，他都有些被腻到了。

* * *

口腔被不速之客闯入无法闭合，但丁只能透过鼻息发出舒服的哼叫，低沉却一次次撞击他的感官和心跳。太真实了，尼禄的脑子有些发热，他深知这是个梦，却没有办法制止自己。

几次的深吻让但丁有些喘不过气，尼禄的吻技不怎么样，毕竟他也没有可以练习的对象，可咬住的嘴唇竟然柔软得不像话，像块橡皮软糖，和他想象中的一样湿润浅薄，他几乎想要把鲜红的唇瓣咬肿。

“我可没想到你接吻的时候也有喜欢咬人的癖好，嗯哼？难道小时候的教育书把婴儿教学和宠物教学买错了吗？”梦里的但丁也会嘲讽他，开着玩笑地舔过自己被咬得发红的下唇。

这足以让尼禄的老二硬得发疼，那个细长的脚踝搭起来蹭着他的大腿暗示着，循行渐近地让他继续，尼禄的脑子有些当机，面对着突然其来的邀请他只能感觉到自己的心跳都要跳到脑子里去了。

过于真实的体验让他产生了不真实。这就是个梦——他在说服自己，梦里的事又不会成真，那他为何要放弃大好机会？

当他把硬得像石头一样挺立的肉棒对准但丁谄媚似地张开的小穴时，前头已经被湿滑的液体弄得湿漉漉的，他惊讶于为什么但丁的小穴会这么湿，那双有力的小腿缠上了他的腰，把他硬是拉下了身，“不需要润滑，我随时做好准备了，没有可以填满的时候总得需要一些替代品。”

他视线望向丢在地上的肛塞，内心暗骂这是什么婊子一样的行为，事实上他也说出了口，“你是不是就差把假阴茎塞在屁股里过日子了？就这么想挨操？”他竟然有些生气，恼怒的情绪多半来自于羞耻，他用手粗暴地挤开微微张合的穴口，听到但丁口中发出的呻吟，他一鼓作气把整个阴茎直直插了进去，畅通无阻的甬道贴合着内壁吮吸着他的肉棒，简直是天生为他嵌造的形状。

尼禄被夹得差点就射了，这几乎是他从未有过的体验，快感随着紧贴的肉穴阵阵传来，催促着他大力抽插。

“哈…就是那里，嗯啊！再深一点……尼禄，再快点……”

他觉得自己大概是疯了，耳边充斥着他叔叔从未听到过的淫叫和放浪，他更不知道男人的叫床声听上去比女人还要色情，比猫爪挠到他的心头还要瘙痒，他不甘口中的落寞，含住了但丁涨大的乳晕，硬是把好几波精液都射进了滚烫的肠壁内，他迟迟不肯抽出，让那些流不出来的白色液体堵在里面。尽管但丁没有可以接纳它们的器官，但他喘着粗气拉着他的手按在小腹上，意会地说着。

“要是这些都流不出来，多射几次就能让这里变得更鼓一些呢。”

上涌的血液冲昏着他的头脑，为了堵住他肆意妄为的嘴，尼禄再次硬起的阴茎又重重地捣在了他的腺体上，换来了更加悦耳的叫床声。

伴随着渐行渐远的声音，还有逐渐刺耳的啼叫声。

是他的闹钟，冰冷的机器毫无感情地为他报时将他从沉沦的美梦中抽离出来。

尼禄的脑袋懵懵的，有种宿醉一样的眩晕感，在他猛地把恼人的闹钟关掉后，他几乎是从床上弹起来掀开了自己的被子，看到染色变深的内裤时发出了变了音的哀嚎，趁但丁还没起床飞了似的冲去了卫生间。

* * *

他第三次把翻开的书又合上再翻开，脑子里乱哄哄的，所幸这个负面情绪并没有影响他的模拟测试，那些工整有序的数字和公式反而将他带离了混沌的泥潭，抛开了短暂的苦恼躲进了解答的世界里。

然后他现在又看不进去了，这两天他都不敢和但丁多说一句话，尽管忙碌的夜晚让但丁总是在时钟指向十的位置才回来，而他慌忙地躲进自己的房间假装自己已经休息以逃避和但丁的会面。

他还在懊恼，这又不是但丁的错，他逐渐睡不着的疲劳影响了他的梦以至于没有再做第二次春梦。

做春梦又不是什么稀罕的事，年轻人总会对性幻想产生欲望，尽管那个性幻想的对象是自己的叔叔……好吧好吧，他承认他对但丁的憧憬带上了不洁的思想，他甚至险些沉迷在了自己的幻想之中，而现实的但丁依旧只是个爱耍嘴皮子又爱显摆风骚的男人。

“你想好了吗，尼禄？”手机里传来的声音把他的思绪拉了回来，他才想起来今天是周五，但丁因为可以提前结束工作而特意邀请他一起去吃晚饭，公寓附近的商圈有一家他心仪的家庭餐厅，不仅菜式多还有特供的草莓圣代。

“哦，哦！没问题，那下午的课结束了我去找你。”他答得魂不守舍的，直到点好的菜都上了桌他才想起来问但丁。

“你周末不打算回去吗，回维吉尔那边。”

但丁已经把作为饭前甜点的圣代给刮到了底，他咬着铁勺沉思了一下反问他，“那你怎么不回去，那也是你的家。”

尼禄没有想到这个问题会踢皮球给他，原先的话他当然不想，就算回去了也只会在餐桌上和维吉尔眼瞪眼，“我还不如在自己的单身公寓享受自由的周末。”这纯属实话。

“那现在可不是单身了呢，”但丁接的茬让他差点把喝进嘴里的麦茶给喷出来，“说得好，我也不想回去，想到要被那个控制狂指指点点我就没了心情，至少我还能在这享用好吃的披萨，这下他管不到我了。”

但丁露出了小孩子得逞一样的笑，让尼禄被这幼稚思想弄得哭笑不得。

那家餐厅的圣代挺好吃的，在饭后又要了一份的但丁强硬地给他塞了一口品尝后他这么想道。

所有的疲劳都从他放松的那一刻蜂拥而至，他洗完澡扑腾一样趴在了沙发上埋进柔软的靠枕里，手上传来了温热的触感，但丁揉了揉他还湿漉漉的头发，自从把头发剪短以后他就不再主动吹干头发了。

可但丁不这么想，“小伙子，要睡就先把你滴水的脑袋给擦干，如果你不想第二天起来头疼的话。”

难能可贵的管教，“你可真像个老妈子。”

“我可听不出你在夸我还是骂我，换作维吉尔也会管管你的，用更简单粗暴的手段。”那个放在他脑袋上的手抽了回去，失去了唯一的温暖他变得像没有了抚摸的小狗有些兴致恹恹，但还是乖乖地烘干了自己乱七八糟的头发，直到暖烘烘的气息把他带进了睡梦的边缘。

明天不上课，他还可以睡久一点，没有闹钟，不会有任何人打扰他。

除了那个美杜莎一样的梦。

* * *

他就跟被直视了诅咒的眼睛一样变得动弹不得，被石化的反而是他硬得流水的老二，被饱含温暖的口腔含在嘴里，肉柱上都是泛着光的水渍，鬼知道被来来回回吞咽了多少次。

但丁迷恋地吮吸着还在不停流水的马眼，仿佛还在坚信口里的家伙能再涨大些。尼禄被这突如其来的快感炸得头皮发麻，他张口骂了脏话，这太超过了。

阴魂不散的春梦又趁着缝隙钻进了他的脑子里，他觉得自己既清醒又迷糊，但丁才不会露出这种淫荡的表情，这像个三年没开荤的色情狂。  
他不会吗？尼禄怎么知道，他从没真正地了解过但丁的私生活，这些但丁都很好地藏在了他光鲜亮丽的表面下，他只知道他还在斯巴达老宅里住着的时候，年轻的兄弟总会意气用事地吵架，斗斗嘴皮，他们当然不会当着孩子的面打起来。往往冷战的日子但丁的房门会在他睡下之后悄悄打开，像不被任何人发现地溜去维吉尔的房间。

他猜先和解的是但丁，因为他的父亲从来拉不下脸面低头，次次都是。真的只是这样？

沉甸甸的囊袋被重重地吮吸了一下，尼禄打着哆嗦回了神，“我这么卖力地服务竟然还能让你开小差吗？真是令人伤心。”但丁伸出舌头含糊不清地说道。

“不是，我……”尼禄不知道怎么应付这个梦里的叔叔，他很好，好得过分，像极了自己理想的模样，又像肚子里的蛔虫，清楚他所想要的。即使在沉睡的梦里他也能感觉到自己逐渐加速的心跳，他快要克制不住涨满的欲望了。

但丁像品尝裹着糖衣的美食，粗糙的舌面一下下舔过敏感的皮肤，在他快要达到高潮的时候又使坏地堵住了出口。

他用手指蹭了几下没有松手，“嘿，别着急…正戏还没开始就想先去了吗？”他可不想努力舔硬的肉棒就这么软下去了，尼禄被憋得生疼，肿胀的阴茎无处发泄令他难受不已，他像缺水的狗狗一样张口喘着气，发出呜呼的哀嚎，引得但丁忍不住衔住那张嘴。

他隐约尝到了自己的味道，咸腥的气味混淆在交换的唾液中，但丁熟练地挑起他的舌头扫过整齐生长的牙齿，令他舒服地想要加深了这个吻。

但丁嘟嘟囔囔地哼叫着蹭上前，把光洁的屁股怼上充红发紫的阴茎，又像对不准似的在小小的穴口来回顶弄，他哪里受得了这样的刺激，恨不得抓不住他的腰把整条阴茎都塞进去却不敢，但很快他就如愿了。紧实的小穴吸住了硕大的前端后稳稳当当地进入了，一个深呼吸的功夫但丁直接坐落上去，让肉柱粗暴地劈开了紧贴的甬道。

太紧了，炙热的肠道每时每刻都在压榨他的精力，他的叔叔故意似的埋在他的耳边把放大的喘息都吐露在发红的耳朵上，“好大……我觉得我的肚皮都要被涨开了，想知道你现在顶到哪里了吗，尼禄？”

他只想把这张淫话不断的嘴给堵上，但光是克制自己的欲望就让他筋疲力尽，吞咽着肉棒的屁股似乎习惯了大小，开始在他的身上挪动，弯弯上翘的阴茎不时蹭在他的小腹上，带着些许滴落的液体，但丁似乎在找着什么，断断续续的快感让他欲求不满。

他想他还记得那个可以令他发狂的位置，双手抓住他叔叔细得过分的腰，朝着深处的某一点狠狠撞了进去，他听到了但丁发出了颤抖的走音，支撑在两腿间的膝盖发着抖险些坐了下去，冲击的快感令他迟迟地缓过神来，他喘着粗气夸赏道，“好孩子，就是那里，再多一点操我。”

他一边说着，身子却自觉地动起来，将大截阴茎抽出又大口吞去，让龟头精准地蹭在他的腺体上，逼他发出更大的呻吟。他脂肪过多白花花的乳房在尼禄面前晃来晃去，大敞的黑色衬衫把摇晃的胸部衬得更加显眼，尼禄觉得自己口干舌燥，含住了他发硬的乳头，另一只手陷进了松软的乳肉中，他不知道什么是吃奶的劲，尽管吸得再用力也没法让鲜嫩的乳汁从里面流出，但充斥口腔的满足感令他像个唇齿期未过的婴儿，舌齿并用地折腾开始发肿的乳首。

那对挺立的胸脯没过多久就布满了鲜艳的咬痕和指印，密密麻麻的快感消磨了他的游刃有余，“但丁，我……我忍不住了。”年轻旺盛的耐力始终抵不过他，尼禄从湿汗淋漓的肉体上抬起脸通红地说，但丁捏过他湿润的毛绒脑袋送上了短暂的深吻，“再坚持一下，就给你奖励。”

奖励，什么奖励？他神智不清，只觉得身下被抽插的速度逐渐加快，骨节分明的手掐在他逐渐结实的手臂上，他搂过了但丁的腰，突然朝着锁骨颈的位置咬上了一口，但丁尖叫了一声，身下一股白稀的液体当机立断地从肿胀的阴茎里射了出来。

收紧的后穴再次压榨了他，在他射精之前但丁退了出来，撸动着颤抖的肉棒将一股一股射出的精液统统吃进嘴里，直到把马眼残留的稀液舔舐干净，零星的精液喷到了他的脸上和嘴角，让好看的脸庞添上了几分淫扉。

他喘着气感受高潮过后的余韵，意犹未尽地在尼禄大腿跟上亲吻着留下了一个牙印。

“多谢款待。”

尼禄脑子发白地望着天花板，干净的空气里漂浮着一点窗外老树发芽的青涩味道，初生的太阳钻过半掩的窗户照了进来。他伸出僵得发硬的手，准确无误地在闹钟作响之前把电池抠了出来。

当他头疼地掀开被窝时没有看到任何的痕迹，没有遗精，只有疲软的小尼禄开始因为不可抗力慢慢发硬。

他怀疑人生地把被子罩在脑袋上缩成了一个大馒头，是梦，又在做梦。

今天是周末，他发出无声的嚎叫企图在春天的噩梦里多补上一会儿眠。

* * *

工作日的第一个早上，维吉尔把但丁叫出去了，今天但丁没课，他也没课，接近正午时他蹲在教学楼的绿化带边上晒太阳，头顶的窗户刷啦一下被拉开了，那个熟悉的声音从头顶传了过来。

“尼禄，中午出去一起吃饭，和但丁。”尼禄怔怔地回头看向不知怎么找到他的维吉尔，嘴里吸管卡住的饮料盒应声落地。

他觉得有些尴尬，可能是只有他在尴尬，桌对面坐着他的两个长辈抓着菜单在斗嘴，争议中心是不能点十二寸的烤肠披萨。但丁最终让步，舍弃了披萨保全了圣代的性命，一边嘴里嫌弃着维吉尔管这管那，行为却更像是纵容了他的独断专行。

加了冰的可尔必思杯壁在冒着汗，尼禄有一口没一口地嘬着，好一副和谐的家庭聚餐。

他偷偷观察着但丁，还是那副懒洋洋只在喜爱食物面前振作精神的样子，看上去再正常不过，那些荒谬的样子只存在于他莫须有的记忆里，他坚信梦里的那些只是他的幻想了，会依照自己愿望行事的“好梦”。

他的但丁，只有他一个人独有的但丁。

于是他开始变本加厉，甚至期待起了无端的梦境。

有枫叶糖浆的味道，是作为饭后甜点之一的华夫饼，烤得恰到好处的松软配上甜度适中的糖浆，在口中久久遗留的香气蔓延在两人的口舌之间。梦里的体验总会无端地代入他的记忆，让他并不觉得这是一场梦，尼禄迟疑了，又把念头甩开，首先最不可思议的是他最近天天都在做春梦。

他总能在但丁的嘴里尝到甜味，他知道他的叔叔过分热衷于草莓圣代，直到真正“品尝”到他才知道，这股诱鼻的香气仿佛在引诱任何人去尝尝他的味道，然后沉沦其中。

“嘴巴和乳头你总要选一个咬着不放，我是成了小狗的巨型磨牙棒了吗？”但丁抽空张嘴调侃他，让他报复似的在舌尖加重地咬了一口，但丁学着狗狗的样子吐出舌头假作委屈，手上撸动的速度突然加快了起来，指尖刮过敏感的龟头在两根粗长不菲的肉棒摩擦下让快感加速升温。

尼禄头皮有些发麻，酸胀感冲出抑制让他先射了出来，淡白色的液体喷溅到了但丁汗津津的身上，他刮过手上残留的部分含入口中，舔食得很认真。但丁的每一个动作都像在无意间表现得刻意，光是这样就足以让他重新勃起。

微微的出汗使他脖子上一股凉意，但灭不去情欲带来的热度，他顾不上但丁还在套弄他疲软阴茎的手，把他推到了床边，但丁下意识地抬高了身体去够着窗边台，眼前挺立的胸部变得更加明显。颤巍巍站起来的乳头泛着红，像被折腾被啃咬了，上面还有他意犹未尽的牙印。

滚烫的舌头舔过涨大的乳晕，他像个未断奶的孩子吮吸了几下又使坏地啃咬乳尖，男人发出敏感的低吟声，把手指插进了他乱糟糟的短发里揉蹭，男孩一点都不懂得控制力道，柔软得不像话的胸脯被他握在掌心，沉浸地捏出了新的指印。

“我都这么努力了，为什么还是不出奶？”尼禄含糊地说出了匪夷所思的话，但丁觉得自己的乳房有些胀痛，多半是被吸的。

“孩子，清醒点，再怎么样我也是男人，没法给你喂奶的。”他好像在哄骗似的轻拍了两下身上男孩的脑袋，不免地发出了哼哼的笑声。尼禄有些失望，这梦里的条件还挺贫瘠，作为做梦的主人难道不应该可以在梦里为所欲为吗？

也不是没有，他曾经傻傻地幻想过但丁这样大于常人的奶子是否真的可以出乳，这太让他催产自己的母性了，可惜尼禄自己还否定了自己，这就是脑子抽了的臆想，但至少在梦里实现一下不好吗。

他生气地把乳头吸得更充血，转而抬起但丁的腿，让结实的小腿夹在自己肩上，“所以你上面流不出东西，就全往下面流了？”那个半挺立的阴茎微微翘着，从小小的洞口不断渗出透明的液体，顺着柱身弄得湿湿的。

“这可能是一个好解释。”但丁不和他计较这些，伸手沾上那些涓流不停的液体，他的后穴已经湿润了，一张一合地暗示欢迎的入口，把微黏的液体抹在边缘打着圈。

尼禄不知道梦里的叔叔下限到底到什么程度，只像个过街招揽顾客的婊子，搔首弄姿把自己充满魅力的部分显露出来。

但丁无论何时都是完美的，他坚信，于是他想让这个完美品露出破绽。他没有想过但丁的柔韧性能有多好，那双修长的大腿可以像剪刀一样岔出最大的口，把私密部位彻底张开让粗大的阴茎一贯到底，但丁深吸着气，被强行填满的膨胀令他呼吸有些艰难，而不可抗力的内壁却把阴茎夹得死死的。

尼禄头脑发昏，谄媚地吮吸他的肉穴几乎要把他夹射了，他不甘地俯下身去够着他叔叔的嘴唇，还想试着再往里挤些，发着汗的手杂乱无章地抚摸毫无赘肉的下腹，一次次贯通被顶起的地方还能摸到明显的凸起，男孩过激的心跳声都要跳到脑子里去了。

“等下尼禄，慢点……”他迷迷糊糊听到耳边的喘息声，但丁不平稳的气息听上去有些不现实，让人觉得欲擒故纵，精囊膨胀着蓄出欲望，他恨不得连带着塞进温暖的腔道里。

圆钝的龟头顶在了结肠边缘摩擦，他听到但丁发出了微弱的哀嚎，过长的银发把迷茫的视线给遮住了，“你知道吗，除了前列腺以外还能有更舒服的地方。”尼禄舌头发麻地咬着他的耳垂，把脑子里所剩无几的记忆搜寻出来，当然不是什么生理课堂的知识，该死的妮可总会把奇奇怪怪的书乱丢在他的宿舍，作恶地拍到他脸上企图一同分享，换来的都是男孩被迫涨红着脸把她给轰出去。他当然只是……好奇，这种没用的知识怎么也轮不上他来用。

除非梦里的情人大大方方地邀请他。

真的会有感觉吗？他那夸张得有些难以启齿的尺寸能够给他尝试的机会，隔着薄薄的一层肠壁压迫着收缩的肠道与连结的精囊，得到了意想不到的结果。他看见但丁的身子猛地震了起来，像被触及到了什么不该有的开关，痉挛着发着颤，嘴里的哭腔溢了出来，“快停下，尼禄，啊啊…！”

他被惊慌失措的但丁抓得生疼，脸上满是承受不住快感的红潮，他从来没看过这样的神情，心头发紧的同时被散发出的强烈情欲所魅惑了，但丁控制不住收紧自己的身子，猛地泄出了大量的液体，湿湿淋淋地撒遍了整个床单。

尼禄怔怔地看着眼前的光景，甚至忘记了自己同时被夹射后的不应期，但丁眼角泛着红像抽去了棉花的玩偶软塌塌地趴在他身下，他摸到了一手的湿润，粘腻和燥热真实得不像话。

这次他学会狠狠捏了自己的脸一把，疼得他裂开了嘴。还在充血的阴茎埋在但丁体内感受余温。

他的脑子被窗台缝里吹进来的风给弄清醒了，凌晨的夜里没有任何声音，有些狭窄的单人床上只有他叔叔绵绵不断的喘息声。


End file.
